Gate: Gifting The Pacific Horizon Files With Avenging Familia Negima!
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: A dimensional breach by aliens, a Gate by a jerkass god, and some random magical crap a lich with bad business sense spent way too much money for all combine to connect several worlds... whether they want to be or not. Repelling an initial assault, several countries now wanting reparations brave the Gate to find out who had attacked. And may the gods have mercy on their souls.


Imagine a darkly infinite void, where isolated spots of matter set themselves on fire just to stand out in the face of unending, everlasting nothingness. Imagine, within that void, a yellow star, hydrogen slowly turning into helium and radiating immense heat and light that still manages to be infinitesimally futile in the face of everything, of the sort you might find anywhere. Imagine hunks of space rock circling around it in a cosmic dance, highly repetitive, unimaginative, trite, and doomed to slow exhaustion. Do you see it?

Pretty depressing, isn't it?

Imagine the third rock of significant size away from the star, shining like an easily destroyed blue gem. White clouds adorn it, large landmasses dot it, and the face of the world swarm with creatures. Focus on the living creatures. It's a lot less depressing than infinite nothingness.

Now, imagine an infinite number of words like this. Do you see it?

….

In one such world, a rift tore open in the fabric of reality, and stayed open for quite some time. The dinosaurs noticed nothing, and if some of them were smart enough to do so, they didn't care.

Eventually, the breach in reality closed, and life continued as it always had for the dinosaurs. Until they all died and most of their relatives went on their way to become Kentucky Fried Chicken. Nothing interesting happened for a very long time.

….

Let us look at another world, just a few steps away in the grand cosmic multiversity of it all and a few million years later. One perfectly ordinary day, millions of people suddenly vanished without a trace. There were no signs of struggle. Some had things taken, some were in debt, some were in trouble, but not all. Not millions in all. They all just vanished off the face of the Earth. Authorities, to use the trite cliché, were baffled. The only thing they had in common was that they all played the same game. The MMORPG _Elder Tale_.

Those investigating with all mundane means at their disposal– bugging, fingerprinting, forensic accounting, search and seizure – found nothing. Those investigating by magical means found nothing. The White Council of Wizards ruled out the Vampires of the Red Court, the Vampires of the White Court, the Fomor, the Seelie Court, the Unseelie court, and eventually everyone else, up to and including Harry Dresden, who was kinda annoyed they thought he'd be behind it at all, and the Order of the Blackened Denarius, who kind of just smirked like they knew something but weren't telling. In the end, they found nothing and the only conclusion they hadn't managed to rule out, Abduction By Aliens From Outer Space, was because they hadn't found any to ask them questions of.

This means, of course, they were the culprit.

….

That same day, hikkikomori NEET Satou Kazuma left his house for the first time in a week to pick up Special Golden Limited Edition With Included Merchandie And Specials of a videogame he had preordered, pushed a girl on her way to school in front of a moving garden tractor which stopped just in time, collapsed, passed out and died of a heart attack because he thought he'd been run over by a truck. He was cremated and essentially forgotten, as his parents had given up at that point. The world continued on without him in it.

….

In another world, a little off to the side, New York is invaded by aliens for the first time. They are stopped by a World War Two veteran, a Russian spy, a billionaire who makes his own cosplay outfits, a dad with archery for a hobby, the brother of the one who caused this mess and a doctor with anger issues, to avenge a dead guy. They won. Oh, and the dead guy turned out to not really be dead too.

….

There were more worlds, each just slightly off to the side.

In one world, the gods reign, implacable and immaterial, creating a perfectly stable unchanging garden, their immortal, nigh-invincible demigod apostles roaming the world to prune the garden into shape.

In another, the gods have descended onto the world, forsaking their power and living on the lid over a great and terrible dungeon from which spawned all the monsters of the world.

In a third, immortal adventures of great power roamed the world, changing the very ways of life of the people in it, and seeking to find a way back to their mythical homeland, 'Aiy-Ar-Ehl'.

In still another world, a ten-year old boy is a teacher at an all-girl's school.

And so on.

And so on.

And so on.

….

Two years later, in another world where he had essentially be reincarnated, Satou Kazuma and his party used a one-of-a-kind magical device to go to his world for twelve hours so he could erase all the porn in his computer and not embarrass his parents.

In Tokyo, in the middle of the Ginza district during summer Comket, a temple-like structure began to take shape in the middle of an intersection, having gone from a hazily-defined ripple in the air into a solid reality

And in the the bottom of the ocean, at the mouth of the Marianas Trench, a breach into the world tried to open…

….

Had any one of these things happened, there would not, on a cosmic level, been much effect.

Altogether, however, their effects resonated.

The Gate was ripped from the power of a surprised Hardy, the god of the underworld, as it resonated with the breach. Even as the god frantically tried to regain control, it warped and twisted, following weaknesses in reality left by passage.

In the city of London, in the very same spot where a giant Dark Elf space ship had crashed a few years before, students and passersby were extremely surprised to find what looked like a large Roman temple of white marble suddenly appear, its inside seemingly leading into a long, dark tunnel of great depths. Remembering what happened the LAST time something like this showed, and having lived on a childhood of Doctor Who and the concept of 'bigger on the inside', they all proceeded to run like hell as the military mobilized and the Avengers were called.

In the mountains outside of Asgard, in a secret tunnel once known only to the god Loki, a Gate appeared, as it did in all other realms. And suddenly, Asgard wasn't as secure as it used to be…

In the city of Orario, curious and annoyed bystanders wondered who had been tasteless enough to build a generic temple in the middle of the busy intersection in front of the guild office. A flimsy cordon was constructed around it as people bickered about who was supposed to do something about it and who was responsible.

In the post-apocalyptic semi-ruined city of Akihabara, city of Adventurers, curious and annoyed bystanders wondered who had been tasteless enough to build a generic temple in the middle of the busy intersection in front of the guild building. A flimsy cordon was constructed around it and a not-unjustifiably-paranoid combat guild stood guard around it as people bickered about who was supposed to do something about it and who was responsible, and what the Devil In Glasses would evilly do with it.

In the academic city of Mahora, no curious and intrigued bystanders wondered who had thought of the cool idea to build a full-sized Roman temple in the middle of the busy intersection in front of the World Tree just before the sports festival. No flimsy cordon was constructed around it as people bickered about who was supposed to do something about it and who was responsible, and what cool CGI and special event was now in store. Of course not, it was the middle of the night. Even the students of Mahora slept sometimes. The teachers were, of course, panicking and wondering who had magicked a temple that seemed to be ominously bigger on the inside in the middle of their nice, normal, mundane school and whether this was Negi-sensei had anything to do with this. At the same time, at a ruined grave complex in ruins of fallen Old Ostia, a temple seemed to shimmer into existence.

In the city of Chicago, bewildered and annoyed bystanders wondered who had built a generic English bank, or possibly a movie set, in the middle of the busy intersection. A flimsy cordon was constructed around it as people bickered about who was supposed to do something about it and who was responsible. In the meantime, every supernatural faction in the city went into maximum paranoia.

And in beginner town of Axel, curious and annoyed bystanders wondered who had built a weird temple in the middle of the busy street that had blocked the road and destroyed the buildings that used to stand where it was now. A flimsy cordon was constructed around it as people bickered about who was supposed to do something about it and who was responsible. There were many pointed looks at the local representatives of the Axis Cult, who swore in Aqua-sama's name they had nothing to do with it, and if they would just sign this application form joining the Axis cult…

Observant people noticed that Crow Slayer Vanir-san, who was really good at fortune telling, had been pushing a wagon filled with goods out the town gate and seemed to be running as fast as he could, and wondered if there was something there.

….

Gate: Gifting The Pacific Horizon Files With Avenging Familia Negima!

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 1: Thus the Imperial Army Fought There!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. The properties depicted here belong to someone else. I make no money off this. This is parody and protected speech.

….

This is the town of Orario. It sits like a lid upon the underground labyrinth known only as the Dungeon, from which monsters are born. These monsters are contained by Adventurers, who daily make the trip down into the Dungeon, slaughter as many monsters they can find, and hopefully find their way back up to the surface, to be paid for harvesting the magic stones and other assorted random body parts the monsters drop with cold hard valis.

This white-haired, red-eyed fellow is Bell Cranel, a perfectly ordinary and average adventurer, of the sort you could find anywhere. He lived in a ruined church with the only other member of his Familia, Hestia, who was a goddess. This was a perfectly ordinary arrangement when you were down on your luck and in debt.

Bell was getting dressed for work, putting on his light armor and making sure his knives were secure as Hestia slept. She would get up later for her part-time job selling fried potatoes and working on the sales floor of the Hephaestus Familia shop.

Dressed for a day's work in the dungeons, Bell heads out towards the Dungeon, passing a city already awake and bustling. Parums, Amazons, elves, half-elves, demi-humans and other members of Ishtar Familia, Freya Familia, Xochiquetzal Familia, Tur En Shen Familia, Pan Jinlian Familia, Astarte Familia, Baimei Shen Familia, Bastet Familia, Venus Familia and Scathach Familia returned home from a busy night of walking to actually get some sleep and something eat. Members of Nethphys Famila clocked out and Izanagi Famila clocked in to keep down crime in Orario. A farmer with a wagon of vegetables from Saturn Familia was offloading goods to a greengrocer of the Marduk Familia. An Adventurer from the Mithras Familia was having his sword sharpened. Someone from the Cthulhu Familia hawked takoyaki, made from fresh ingredients.

Bell met his party members Lili and Welf at their usual spot. On most mornings, they quickly head down to the dungeon, bypassing the upper floors full of rookies and heading towards the higher level floors deep down that had become their regular hunting ground. This was not most mornings, as some thoughtless person or persons unknown had built some sort of white marble building in the normally bust intersection in from of the tower that was the dungeon entrance. They took a moment to stare and speculate, and they weren't the only ones. Adventurers from many Familia and even some nervous-looking gods and goddesses crowded the square and nearby streets, all discussing and speculating. Street vendors had set up nearby, and Mr. Dibbler from the Crepitus Familia was already trying to sell his famous (or infamous) sausages-inna-bun. Bell caught sight of some people he knew, like members of the famous Loki Familia, the enormous Ganesha Familia, the ice-cream stand run by the Shiva Familia, and the crazy woman from the Xenon Familia who kept messing around with fireworks. Off the side, a town crier bearing the armband of the Blind Io Familia was frantically taking notes, while several artists from the Astraea Familia, the Kaos Familia, the Bathala Familia, the Adonalsium Familia and the Angra Mainyu Familia quickly made sketches. If it weren't for the strange building, it all seemed a perfectly ordinary day.

Not long after, numerous cavalry and infantry donning identical sets of armor and weapons emerged from the strange building. Accompanying them were strange monsters that vaguely resembled orcs, goblins, and even giants.

They assaulted the people that happened to be there, crying out in a strange language no one had ever heard before.

Regardless of age, race or gender, their objective seemed to be massacring people.

This being Orario, they immediately got their asses kicked by hundreds of heavily armed adventurers who had not yet gone to work.

After all, the adventurers of Orario had all received blessings form the gods and goddesses of their Familia. Beyond level 1, many of them were faster than speeding arrows, more powerful than a horse, and able to leap tall buildings with a single bound. Well, buildings, anyway. Certainly one story, often two. Groups of surprised soldiers died in a single sword slash, surprised orcs found their heads exploding from the punch of a child-sized parum, and wyvern riders found themselves being blasted out of the sky like annoying flies by mages or have their mounts revolt form under them and eat them courtesy of the Bahamut Familia and the Tiamat Familia.

Within a few hours, well before dark, the enemy force had been utterly destroyed, a bare handful of soldiers and officers surviving, to be taken into custody by members of the Izanagi Familia, who were charged with policing Orario by day. Still, the battle had not been without cost. Adventurers and civilians had died, and many more were injured. This included some gods who had been caught in the fighting, to the rage of their Familia. The Calypso Familia had called for the heads of the few captured, and it had taken a lot to get them to stand down from threatening to lay siege to the shared police headquarters of the Izanagi and Nethphys Familias until the demand had been met.

In the aftermath, the guild secured the strange temple. They lost a perfectly good square, and there was a lot of grumbling at the resultant traffic congestion. Meanwhile, the gods convened an emergency denatus to try and decide what was to be done about this new development. Many were for just throwing Hermes into the thing and wait to see if he came back out. Some wanted to throw him in on general principle, since he was kinda annoying, and it was the least they could do to pay back those who had attacked them. Others protested that was cruel and unusual, as Hermes was too much punishment even for invasion and hurting their children.

To secure the Gate, the Atum Familia began to build a fortress around it not unlike the lid the sealed the Dungeon. Within, many adventurers stood beyond the Gate's threshold keeping guard lest another attack come without warning. The noted celebrities like the Sword Princess, the Braver, and the Nine Hells from the Loki Familia; dark and cunning warriors in plate armor from the Takhisis Familia; daring scouts and watchers from the Hermes and Kyon Familia; keen-eyed archers and crossbowmen from the Sazed and Madoka Familias; bare chested strongman types from Hercules Familia; pale and clever mages from the Raistlin and Homura Familias; complete and utter weirdos from the Haruhi and Nyarlathotep Familias; and many more, all took their turns guarding Orario from this new and strange threat.

The Adventurers set to guard reported noises coming from the darkness that went in farther into the building than the building was capable of, strange roars, rattles and whines unlike anything they'd ever heard. Once ore twice, they reported seeing strange lights or movement. Scouts of some sort were suspected. Sharp-eyed adventurers reported seeing strange monsters with glowing green eyes. A member of the Cthuuga Familia reported a parum, or perhaps a small human, hanging from the ceiling staring at them, only to suddenly disappear. They never found the alleged person, though the very clear boot mark on the ceiling was proof it hadn't been a hallucination.

And then, one day, a roaring could be heard from deep within the Gate, which slowly grew louder, and the ground soon began to shake…

….

It had been a perfectly ordinary day in Axel. The sun had shone, the birds had sang, the vegetables were almost in season and about to gain the ability to fly, and the echoes of a tremendous, town-destroying EXPLOSION spell had echoed through the air as the local arch wizard with a screw loose blew her load on the plains around town now that the last vestiges of Verdia's castle had been totally annihilated. The local noble currently usually responsible for Axel, the lady Dustiness Ford Lalatina, Darkness to her face most of the time, was spending her time before dinner trying to find why there was a random weird temple in the middle of her town, destroying several buildings and blocking a road, while adventurers gathered around and gossiped at the end of a long, hard day of bumming around, taking quests, drinking, visiting the pretty Oneesans who ran the special shop, and dodging annoying Axis cultists.

Not long after, numerous cavalry and infantry donning identical sets of armor and weapons emerged from the strange building. Accompanying them were strange monsters that vaguely resembled orcs, goblins, and even giants.

They assaulted the people that happened to be there, crying out in a strange language no one had ever heard before.

Regardless of age, race or gender, their objective seemed to be massacring people.

Unfortunately, Darkness was right in their path in front of the Gate. Unfortunate, because while she was wearing her usual armor, she wasn't carrying her sword. Which meant she was down to her bare hands and her absurd strength, and even Darkness, who missed inanimate objects right in front of her when she swung her sword, somehow managing to hit things _behind_ her, couldn't miss with her fists. The seemingly unstoppable charge of the invaders was halted right at the entrance as the crusader stood her ground and stopped them cold.

As the guild's siren proclaiming an emergency quest for all adventurers wailed, she held the line against the invaders alone, relying on her crazy toughness. Her cries were _surely_ those of defiance and nothing masochistic at all. Surely. Surely.

It didn't take long for the adventurers of Axel to together and turn the invaders into bloody smears on the ground. Despite being the 'starting' town, Axel had a lot of experience taking down Demon King Army generals. A few weaklings, even if there were a lot of them? Even the local arch wizard with a screw loose could take those.

Kazuma the Brute, in keeping with fine tradition, died from being trampled by a horse. His teammate the arch priest of Aqua, who suffered for delusions from being the goddess herself but was otherwise pretty okay and a hit at parties, brought him back to life later when everything was over. They were getting used to that, and to Kazuma, who could be surprisingly tough and badass when it came to fighting Demon King Army generals, tending to die in embarrassing ways.

They managed to take a few prisoners, and the guild eventually released a reward. Since they wasn't much precedent to random attacks by _humans_ the guild distributed payment in line with defeating bandits, that near-mythical existence (on nights when Megumin told the story of how her party once encountered bandits, she always had a captive but disbelieving audience). The capital sent a group of knights to secure the captives and the order was given to secure the Gate against future occurrences. Due to her recent performance as 'Repair Chief' in the battle against Wolbach, Darkness appointed Aqua to the position. As a result, not only was there a heavily secured bunker built around it very quickly, but the new seal was also decorated with bright and beautiful murals. All right, they were murals basically advertising the Axis cult and the goddess Aqua, but everyone agreed they ere very pretty and nice to look at.

And then Princess Iris arrived in Axel to make a proclamation…

….

In Chicago, a Gate appeared. Not long after, numerous cavalry and infantry donning identical sets of armor and weapons emerged from the strange building. Accompanying them were strange monsters that vaguely resembled orcs, goblins, and even giants.

They would have assaulted the people that happened to be there, crying out in a strange language no one had ever heard before.

Regardless of age, race or gender, their objective would have been to massacre people.

Unfortunately, this was Chicago, and some lazy bum had foisted the job of dealing with the Gate on Special Investigations. SI, having learned to recognize 'Weird And Dangerous Shit' in their years of somehow managing not to die when going against the supernatural, called ex-police officer Karin Murphy, even if she was still recovering from a recent hospital stay. She, in turn, made other calls. By the time the rampaging horde appeared, the only thing missing from the welcoming committee was a tank. Thus began the Battle Of Chicago, with the police, SWAT teams, the local FBI office, and eventually the National Guard pitching in to try and repel the invaders. No one– that is, no one _official_ – would mention the nondescript vans carrying mercenaries, criminals and hitmen. Or the wolves that appeared when it started to get dark. Or the guy in the coat with the stick who set dragons on fire and blasted giants heads off. Or the little guy with the lightsaber.

….

The Avengers had been on their way back to New York from Sokovia when the call had come in. Tired, with one man down– though Barton protested he was all right, really– and a really dangerous glowing joystick on board, they nevertheless diverted towards London to stop yet another alien invasion as somewhere, Wanda Maximov realized something had gone terribly wrong.

….

It was a perfectly ordinary day to hold the summer Comiket. Then the Gate appeared.

….

In a far and strange alien world, a Gate appeared. Not long after, numerous cavalry and infantry donning identical sets of armor and weapons emerged from the strange building. Accompanying them were strange monsters that vaguely resembled orcs, goblins, and even giants.

They would have assaulted the people that happened to be there, crying out in a strange language no one had ever heard before.

Regardless of age, race or gender, their objective would have been to massacre people.

In Asgard, no one noticed them as anything more than a passing moment of strangeness. Between the Frost giants suddenly finding an easy way into the heart of their enemies, the Fire giants finding same, and a path to Hel itself, Asgard had bigger problems to contend with.

….

In a far and strange alien world, a Gate appeared. Not long after, numerous cavalry and infantry donning identical sets of armor and weapons emerged from the strange building. Accompanying them were strange monsters that vaguely resembled orcs, goblins, and even giants.

They would have assaulted the people that happened to be there, crying out in a strange language no one had ever heard before.

Regardless of age, race or gender, their objective would have been to massacre people.

However, when they emerged, there was no one there. Only unending fog shrouding massive, mountain-sized slabs of rock piled on top of each other as if they had fallen from the skies. Covered in ruined buildings and streets, they were like cities flung down from heaven.

Even as the invaders stared in cautious wariness, loud, monstrous cries echoed uncertainly in the blinding mists.

They never saw the dragon on top of them until it was too late.

When investigators finally came down from Ostia, all they found were a few remains, and an ominously lonely Gate under the shadow of the Gravekeeper's Palace.

….

In Akihabara, the City of Adventurers, a Gate appeared. Not long after, numerous cavalry and infantry donning identical sets of armor and weapons emerged from the strange building. Accompanying them were strange monsters that vaguely resembled orcs, goblins, and even giants.

They would have assaulted the people that happened to be there, crying out in a strange language no one had ever heard before.

Regardless of age, race or gender, their objective would have been to massacre people.

For the Adventurers of Akibarara, where the average level was 99 and those below level 50 were a swiftly shrinking minority, they barely gave any EXP. It was only when it was realized that none of the bodies– human, monster, horse or dragon– were disappearing during the fight that anything approaching unease entered the Adventurers, though the full effect of it would only fall on them later, after the fighting was over and every last one of the enemy had been killed. People of the Land were disgusted and unnerved by the physical bodies that remained even after death and the anima had been driven out. The stink of it had been unbearable, and Rundelhaus Code could be heard complaining loudly about what sort of unnatural, unearthly beings left a body behind after death to stink and spread poison and disease. He was quickly shushed by his friends and guild fellows, and gently but firmly told not to bring it up ever again.

For the Adventurers, who recognized what it meant, the result was much harder to take.

For the first time ever, they had– unknowingly at the start but not later– knowingly and unhesitatingly taken human lives. It didn't help that it was hard to say whether it had been murder or self-defense. True, they had been attacked but with the power an individual adventurer had, even a relatively weak one like a Kannagi at level 47, it was hard not to think the action had been closer to a massacre. Even those who had been player-killers at the start before order had been restored had been shocked dumb, in denial at what they had done. But unlike killing other Adventurers who would fade away into light and respawn at the Cathedral, the bodies left behind– until the the Devil In Glasses had grimly put together a disposal detail to clear away bodies before they became too disgusting to handle– were damning proof that it had truly not been a game, or any part of the new worlds game-like new reality. There was no way for the adventurers who had participated in the fight to delude themselves about what they had done, though some did try. Many fell in depression, joining those that had already been slowly falling back into it on the edges of society.

Some, however, did not fall. They leaned on duty, both those thrust upon them and those they had embraced willingly, and learned what many before them have needed to learn: sometimes, you just had to kill, deal with it, and move on, because people needed you. Guild leaders shook it off and saw to it their city was cleaned, the Gate secured, and the afflicted cared for. The bodies were taken away and, as decency required, shown compassion and empathy. Someone even managed to put together a few prayers, even if they were unsure they were the right ones.

And the Round Table Council sat in the enormous room as they have done so many times before, and planned how they would defend their city and their people from yet another threat. Because having blood on your hands tears in your hands doesn't change the fact that people needed you.

And as they planned, and secured the gate, and posted guards, and planned to send scouts, word spread across the land. To the People, I meant little, just another way the world was trying to kill them yet again. To Adventurers however, it was so much more. And so the word spread, in shouts and whispers. On horseback and gryphonback and back of giant flying red dragon summon did it fly, spreading from Maihara to Susukino and Minami. By chancy Fairy Ring and Summoner's scout did it travel, to the mainland and islands, traveling westward, ever westward. It passed through China, and fell on the ears of Kaname and Leonardo and Krusty and Coppelia. Onward it moved like the wind, north into what would have been Russia, South towards what in another world was India. It traveled southward, down island chains and archipelagos, to the continent of Australia where the programmers of Elder Tale had once gone nuts and given literally EVERY monster there the ability to poison, and even before the Apocalypse you partied or died twenty feet outside of the Safe Zone, where now Adventurers had to deal with People of the Land who had practically just walked out of a Mad Max movie. West and south and north the word passed, into what had been Europe, into what was still called the Middle East and a virtual paradise now for the happy few who had been sent there, into an Africa made of ancient cities and great empires and way too many giant gorillas. Across the sea once more to cold northern lands and back south into the new world the word passed. From Big Apple to South Angels, Winter's Heart in the north to El Dorado in the south, and further down to Cusco and Talcahuano and the City of Penguins, the word was passed.

That in the Yamato Server, in the City of Akihabara, a way had been found back into the real world. People had come through, and they had been real, because they had _bled_ , and hadn't disappeared into light.

And so, one by one, first in a trickle, then in a flood, Adventurers began to make their way towards Akihabara. By foot, by boat, by gryphon, by horse, by Fairy Ring or by summon, those who thought there was even the smallest hope seized to take it.

And thus, a mere week after the Gate's appearance, Akihabara found Odyssey Knight at their gates.

….

In a far and strange alien world, a Gate appeared. Not long after, numerous cavalry and infantry donning identical sets of armor and weapons emerged from the strange building. Accompanying them were strange monsters that vaguely resembled orcs, goblins, and even giants.

They would have assaulted the people that happened to be there, crying out in a strange language no one had ever heard before.

Regardless of age, race or gender, their objective would have been to massacre people.

This all stopped, however, as the came to a halt of astonishment that quickly changed to utter terror.

And then they died horribly.

….

 **\- To be continued…**

….

A/N: Long title huh? I figured I'm do an amateurishly long title this time, because it was fun. After all, isn't that why we do this?

So, for those who will inevitably ask about things like series, we have, in order of appearance: _Pacific Rim_ , before the start of the movie and even before Year Zero; _Log Horizon_ up to the end of the season two anime, nothing else from the books included, with no intention to do so; _The Dresden Files_ up to _Skin Game_ , with some minor differences caused by being the world where all the people on Log Horizon being kidnapped from there around the time of _Small Favor_ , and yes, some people who look human in Log Horizon might not actually be, etc; _Konosuba,_ or _Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!,_ up to Volume 9, and including stuff from the 3 Megumin prequels and the single Vanir spinoff; the MCU up to at least the Cold Open of _Age of Ultron_ ; _Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There_ , at the very beginning of the series, and has anyone thought that the U.S.'s actions in the series make more sense if Trump were their president?; _Dungeon Ni Deai O Motomeru No Wa Machigatteiru No Darou Ka,_ as of the end of the anime series, with the events of _Sword Oratoria_ under a huge question mark as the story can function without it; and _Mahou Sensei Negima,_ because. Other series might be added as I feel like it. If you don't like it, leave now.

I will not be using the Yen Press translations, because a lot of it are Blind Idiot translations and therefore stupid. It's 'parum', after the latin word for 'little', not 'prum'. I'm surprised we didn't get 'plum', thinking that any 'r' is supposed to be an 'l'. Right, Malik Ishtal?

Yes, I went a little nuts making up background Familia. It's fun! How many can you identify?

I'm currently toying with the idea that the Heaven that the gods abandoned in Danmachi has since turned into Celestia, and is now being run by the goddess Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart. Alternately, Gamindustri could be a continent in Mundus Magicus.

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
